This invention relates to compounds that are esters of (alkylsulfonyl)methanesulfonic acids which are useful in the treatment of neoplastic diseases.
A recent article entitled "2-Haloethylating Agents for Cancer Chemotherapy. 2-Haloethyl Sulfonates" by Y. F. Shealy et al. in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1983), Vol. 26, pages 1168-1173, reports investigations of various 2-haloethyl sulfonates as potential anticancer agents. Included among these various 2-haloethyl sulfonates were 2-chloroethyl methanesulfonate which is the prototype 2-haloethyl sulfonate in the area of experimental cancer chemotherapy. This compound has the formula CH.sub.3 --SO.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --Cl. In the studies described in this article, the most active compound in tests against P388 leukemia in mice, the primary screening test of the National Cancer Institute, was 2-chloroethyl chloromethanesulfonate, i.e., ClCH.sub.2 --SO.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --Cl.
Senning et al. in Arznei.-Forsch., Vol. 26, pages 1800-1809 (1976) report the preparation and testing for antileukemic activity in animals of methyl (methylsulfonyl)methanesulfonate, i.e., the compound CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.2 OCH.sub.3.